Séance de cinéma
by LynnNashina
Summary: Quand un après midi au cinéma s'annonçait de prime abord ennuyeux au possible, Sasuke pouvait toujours compter sur son amant pour "pimenter" un peu les choses et rendre leur séance vraiment ... intéressante.


Bonjour / Bonsoir !

En ce début d'année 2017, un drame est arrivé ! Ca y est, après toutes ces années, Naruto est finalement terminé … Bien sûr, je m'y attendais, et j'avais même (folle que j'étais) hâte d'y être mais une fois qu'on se dit que ça y est, 15 ans de notre vie sont bouclés, le pincement au cœur est présent (et toi, fan de Naruto qui lit ceci, je sais que tu me comprends. Soutenons-nous !).

Alors, forcément, j'ai ressenti le besoin de retrouver ces personnages que j'aime tant à travers l'écriture, comme j'ai tellement aimé le faire en suivant leurs aventures. C'est pourquoi, après pas mal d'années d'absence, je vous offre aujourd'hui cette modeste fanfiction que j'ai pris un plaisir fou a écrire. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point ça me manquait.

Voilà, sur ce je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et surtout en vous remerciant de me lire.

Et merci à Masashi Kishimoto pour nous avoir offert ce magnifique manga, que je suis impatiente de faire découvrir à mes enfants !

Naruto x Sasuke, Univers alternatif, Yaoi, Rating M

* * *

\- Hey ! Regarde où tu vas, connard !

\- Va te faire foutre !

Le visage empourpré de rage et un doigt fièrement levé en direction de son agresseur, Naruto remonta sur le trottoir et scruta, l'œil noir, la voiture du chauffard continuer sa route dans un crissement de pneu. Complètement ahurie, il tourna la tête et hurla au brun derrière lui :

\- J'hallucine bordel ! Il manque de me renverser et en plus, il m'insulte !

Sasuke ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules, d'un air de dire qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Il n'en montrait rien, mais sur le coup, la peur lui avait tout de même broyé le ventre à la vue de son blond esquivant de justesse une voiture lancé à 50km/h.

Enfouissant sa main dans sa poche, il en sortie une cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres, et l'alluma en soufflant intérieurement de soulagement. Tirant une longue bouffée salvatrice, il reprit son chemin d'un air serein en direction du grand cinéma. Naruto l'imita dans une moue contrariée, marmonnant quelque chose que le brun ne comprit pas, mais qui devait être un mélange entre « connard de chauffard » et « ne fume pas cette saloperie ».

En cet après-midi d'automne, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire ce dimanche, ils avaient décidés sur un coup de tête d'aller tuer le temps au cinéma. Contrairement à son compagnon, Sasuke n'était pas un grand fan de septième art. Il n'avait rien contre mais trouvait qu'un bon roman avait toujours tendance à être plus prenant, plus immersif. La description des lieux nous laissait de quoi rêver, et la façon dont on nous transportait dans l'esprit des personnages n'avait pas d'égal. Mais puisque Naruto en était féru, il avait rapidement abdiqué.

Arrivés devant l'immense bâtiment déjà bondé, Sasuke jeta sa cigarette au sol et entendit vaguement un « quel porc » chuchoté par une femme à sa droite. Ne lui accordant par l'ombre d'un regard, il passa la lourde porte vitré et entra avant de traverser la foule. Naruto le suivit et scruta aussitôt l'écran accroché au mur, comptant le nombre de places restantes dans chaque salle, comme à son habitude. Etant un éternel accro du cinéma, il ne détestait rien de plus que d'être enfermé dans une salle remplie de monde. Le tapage des conversations incessantes, les rires bruyants, les toux et les écrans de téléphones sortis éclairant la pièce par endroit avait le don de l'énerver et de le sortir de l'histoire. A ses yeux, ces gens ne servaient qu'à casser franchement l'ambiance.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil sur les affiches des films diffusés dans l'heure. Alors, voyons … un blockbuster qui, à coup sûr, n'aurait aucun scénario, un film d'action du même acabit, un film d'animation, une comédie romantique fleure bleue ennuyeuse au possible, deux films comiques potaches et un biopic retraçant la vie macabre d'un chanteur oublié depuis longtemps… Quel choix !

Confiant, Naruto balaya du regard les affiches à son tour et demanda :

\- Alors ? On tente quoi ?

\- Bof… Choisis.

\- Ne fais pas en sorte que ça me retombe dessus si ça ne te plait pas, hein.

\- C'est pas mon genre.

Naruto lui lança un regard mi-narquois, mi-blasé, auquel le brun ne répondit que par un léger « 'ts » dédaigneux. Pas de sa faute si le blond avait des goûts moisis. Enfin, en film, tout du moins.

\- Bon aller, le film d'action ! J'ai envie d'en prendre plein la tronche.

Génial, ça promettait de bons clichés et des scènes interminables de courses poursuite type « gentil vs méchant » sous une trame scénaristique manichéenne au possible.

L'un enthousiaste, l'autre patient, ils attendirent quelques minutes dans la queue avant de tomber sur le visage ravissant et souriant de la jeune femme au comptoir. Plaquant son habituel sourire jovial sur ses lèvres, Naruto lui tendit un billet en demandant deux places. Dans son dos, Sasuke réprima un soupir de dégoût en voyant les joues de la jeune femme rosir légèrement en lui donnant les tickets, visiblement sensible au charme de son blond.

N'ayant rien remarqué, ce dernier se contenta de la remercier poliment avant de tourner les talons, adressant un sourire encore plus large au brun qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Voyant sa mine contrite, il fronça un instant les sourcils :

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien.

\- …Me dis pas que tu fais la tronche à cause du choix du film.

\- Mais non, idiot. Lui répondit-il dans un sourire sincère. J'ai eut une pensée déplaisante, c'est tout.

\- Ah.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, curieux, mais ne demanda pas plus d'explication, ce qui ravie son compagnon. En règle générale, il n'aimait pas vraiment montrer sa jalousie de peur que son amant s'en moque en le traitant d'idiot à son tour. Mais c'était injuste après tout, il n'y pouvait rien s'il ne supporter pas qu'un ou une autre que lui ne pose ses yeux sur le corps de son amant. Ce n'était pas « maladif » comme s'amusait à lui marteler leur amie Sakura, il n'aimait simplement pas ça, c'est tout. Et il était sûr au fond de lui qu'il en était de même pour Naruto, même s'ils n'avaient jamais prit le soin d'en discuter.

Remontant le couloir en direction de leur salle, ils croisèrent un groupe d'ado sortant d'une autre pièce :

\- Mouais, après on s'y attendait quand même.

\- Quoi ? Qu'il meurt en- ?

\- NON !

Sursautant d'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers le cri et tombèrent sur le visage doré du blond, le doigt pointé vers eux :

\- Pas de spoil !

\- Mais vous ne savez même pas de quoi on parle ! s'indigna le premier.

\- Rien n'à foutre, pas de spoil !

\- Laisse les tranquilles.

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant, adressant un rapide regard au groupe d'ado, expliquant muettement qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Lui qui détestait se faire remarquer… :

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein…

\- Pas de spoil. Répéta le blond en reprenant son chemin, fermant les yeux d'un air sans appel. C'est une question de respect.

« Le respect, c'est aussi ne pas sauter sur les gens sans raisons » se dit le brun en le suivant, préférant garder cette penser pour lui-même.

Agréablement surpris par le peu de gens présent dans la salle obscure, ils prirent rapidement place au centre. Sasuke s'amusa à observer le blond compter rapidement les plaques du plafond pour trouver la ligne du milieu, l'aidant à repérer la place idéale.

\- Il y a personne, ça fait plaisir !

\- Ca prouve peut être que le film est merdique.

\- J'adore ton optimiste.

Répondant faiblement au sourire de Naruto, le brun balaya du regard la salle et observa les gens présent. Un homme seul, deux couples et un trio d'amies.

Les minutes défilèrent rapidement, leur laissant le temps d'analyser les bandes annonces des films projetés dans les prochains mois. Sasuke prévint son amant quand la dernière se termina, habitué au fait qu'il gardait toujours les yeux fermés et les oreilles bouchés pendant ce temps, se fermant hermétiquement au moindre spoil possible. La première fois, Sasuke l'avait trouvé franchement crétin de faire ça, mais après son argument du « T'as déjà vu la b.a. d'un film comique ? Toutes les meilleures vannes sont dedans ! Les meilleures scènes d'action dans les autres films ? Pareil ! » finalement, ça se tenait.

Après quelques publicités locales ridicules, le film commença enfin. S'installant plus confortablement, ils cessèrent de discuter et observèrent l'écran en se laissant aller.

…

Bon, c'était certain, son amant avait des goûts moisis. Non mais c'était quoi ce truc ? Un producteur s'était vraiment dit « Aller, ça va cartonner, on se lance » ? Et les acteurs, ils n'ont pas remarqués qu'on leur faisait faire et dire n'importe quoi ? Et bon sang, à quel moment exactement le scénariste et le réalisateur se sont arrêter dans leur travail en se disant « Là, c'est bon, on a terminé » ?

Des gloussements à sa droite attirèrent son attention. Il quitta ses pensées et tomba sur le trio de jeunes filles, les yeux pétillants face au visage angélique de l'acteur, chacune devant s'imaginer à la place de la brunette à l'écran. Une grimace prit place sur le visage de Sasuke, dégoutté malgré lui par leur comportement de midinette crédule.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto se lever de son siège :

\- Où est ce que tu vas ?

Le blond jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et répondit avant de s'éloigner :

\- Acheter du pop corn, j'ai la dalle.

Le suivant du regard, Sasuke le vit se stopper soudainement au milieu de l'allée, comme frappé par une idée nouvelle, pour finalement faire demi-tour et se pencher vers lui :

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Que tu reviennes vite.

Naruto lui offrit un de ces sourires charmeurs qu'il aimait tant avant de venir déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke répondit au chaste baiser non sans émettre un petit « 'ts », réprimant muettement son amant pour ce geste. Il n'était pas du genre a aimer se montrer, et ça, il le savait très bien.

Dans un dernier sourire, fier de lui, le blond reprit son chemin à travers les sièges, suivit de près par les yeux charbons.

Lorsqu'il disparut derrière la lourde porte noire de la salle obscure, le brun reporta son attention sur l'écran, n'ayant d'autre choix pour s'occuper que d'analyser la chose projetée, qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de film.

Les minutes défilèrent longuement, au point que l'idée que Naruto se soit finalement enfuis se fraya un chemin dans l'esprit du jeune Uchiha.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ?

Surpris, Sasuke sursauta malgré lui en sentant un poids s'affalé sans grâce à ses côtés. L'odeur sucrée du pop corn vint chatouiller ses narines, laissant son estomac répondre à sa place par un grognement sourd. Plongeant une main dans le seau posé sur les cuisses de son amant, il répondit, sans quitter l'écran des yeux :

\- Un dialogue insipide et une scène d'action dénuée d'intérêt.

\- Et bah, t'es le genre de mec qui sait donner envie.

Attrapant un grain entre ses lèvres, Sasuke observa le blond du coin de l'œil et lui demanda, le regard brillant :

\- Tu en doute ?

\- Pas « envie » dans ce sens, idiot. Rétorqua-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un sourire amusé vint se plaquer sur le visage du brun, tandis qu'il avalait la boule de sucre, ne remarquant pas les yeux azur scruter le mouvement de sa gorge se contractant. Les minutes défilèrent à nouveau et son ennuie n'allait que plus croissant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mit à soupirer, parfois de lassitude, d'autre fois d'indignation, attirant sur lui le regard curieux du blond qui se pencha en chuchotant :

\- Si tu t'ennuie vraiment, on peut partir.

\- On a payé pour voir ce film, ça me ferait chier de gâcher un billet.

\- On peut toujours tenter une autre salle. Proposa le blond en replongeant sa main dans ses sucreries.

Sasuke fit la moue :

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu crois que ça craint si on se fait prendre ?

\- Boaf, faut savoir vivre dangereusement. Répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

\- Mouais….

Le film avait beau être merdique, il n'était pas d'humeur a une confrontation avec un responsable de salle ou autre personnel du cinéma. Et puis, rien ne garantissait de tomber sur un bon film en changeant de salle. Ils pourraient même prendre le risque d'arriver au moment crucial d'un excellent long métrage sans réussir à comprendre quoique ce soit puisque ayant ratés une bonne partie.

Le poids d'un regard attirant son attention, il sortie de sa réflexion et tourna légèrement la tête pour tomber sur les yeux bleus de son amant qui le fixait d'un air curieusement chaud, sourire aux lèvres. Gêné par tant d'insistance, Sasuke finit par demander :

\- Quoi ?

\- Le danger, c'est excitant parfois, t'es pas d'accord ?

\- Mouais, sans doute. Lui répondit il évasivement, sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.

En reportant son attention sur l'écran, il entendit vaguement le bruit du seau de pop corn être déposé sur le fauteuil vide à côté d'eux. Une main chaude et large vint se glisser sur la sienne, reposé sur l'accoudoir. Mécaniquement, il caressa le dos de la main de son pouce sans quitter le film des yeux.

Le siège à ses côté grinça un instant tandis que le blond se pencha vers lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant de reprendre sa place. Sasuke lui jeta un rapide regard, croisant celui légèrement brillant lui faisant face. Il vit du coin de l'œil le blond se pencher à nouveau vers lui pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, plus bas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut, cet idiot ? »

L'ignorant royalement, Sasuke retira sa main de l'accoudoir, échappant à son emprise, et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « arrête ça » auquel le blond ne fit que répondre par un large sourire. Il leva les mains devant lui, signifiant son abandon, ce qui ravie le brun.

Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, ils eurent droit à une scène typique de vieux polar. L'ambiance tamisée d'un vieux bar, un homme assit qui s'enfile son énième verre en contemplant dans sa main la photo d'une jeune femme splendide qui lui avait vraisemblablement brisé le cœur. Classique.

Un pop corn fit son apparition devant ses yeux. Il tourna la tête et tomba de nouveau sur les dents blanches de son amant souriant, lui présentant la sucrerie du bout des doigts. Sans plus y réfléchir, Sasuke goba l'offrande d'un geste habile, élargissement malgré lui son sourire.

Alors que le sucre venait tapisser l'intérieur de sa bouche, des lèvres pleines et humides vinrent prendre place au creux de son cou. Sasuke soupira, de lassitude ou de plaisir, il ne sut trancher lui-même, et leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'il tendit inconsciemment sa nuque, offrant plus d'espace à la caresse, il se dit que c'était peut-être la seconde option.

De son côté, Naruto apprécia l'invitation et s'amusa à balader ses lèvres le long du cou opalin, embrassant et suçotant la peau par endroit, appréciant de voir quelques frissons se former sur son passage.

Encouragé par un soupir plus prononcé, Naruto aventura sa main le long de son bras nue, caressant en de long va et vient la peau à sa portée. Appréciant la caresse, Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, se gorgeant de l'odeur forte et musquée d'homme qui lui parvint. Le visage encore niché au creux de son cou, Naruto remonta sa main, confiant, le long de son bras pour venir doucement caresser son torse. Joueur, il essaya de se frayer un chemin sous le t-shirt noir.

Une main blanche vint aussitôt stopper sa course, en même temps que la voix sombre du brun résonna à ses oreilles dans un murmure :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ? souffla-t-il contre son cou.

\- Arrête ça, il y a du monde.

N'ayant cure de ses protestations, Naruto redéposa un chapelet de baiser sur sa nuque et remonta lentement à son oreille. Il mordilla tendrement son lobe, sachant pertinemment que ce point était hautement sensible chez lui. D'instinct, Sasuke caressa la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne en laissant échapper un autre soupir. « Sale traitre ! »

Il voulu le repousser, s'échapper de sa bouche tentatrice et experte, mais alors qu'il amorçait son premier mouvement, la voix rauque et brûlante raisonna à son oreille :

\- Embrasse-moi.

Il retient sa respiration et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Bordel, cette voix … elle serait capable de le tuer.

Les dents grignotèrent une dernière fois le lobe dans un petit grognement, faisant frémir son propriétaire, avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Il déposa ça et là d'autres baisers humides, suivant la courbure de son visage, avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Le regard charbon fut emporté par deux lagons bleus pétillants de tendresse et de concupiscence le fixant avec envie. Il observa, troublé, les nuances céruléennes avant de descendre sur la bouche humide et charnue qui se tendait vers la sienne dans une supplique muette.

A cette vue, le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, hésitant un instant.

Le souffle brûlant fouetta son visage, l'attisant, alors qu'une langue qu'il savait experte passa lentement sur la lèvre d'un air gourmand, dans l'attente. A cette vue, il céda.

Sasuke se pencha légèrement vers son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait chaste et rapide. Mais n'ayant aucune envie d'en finir là, Naruto agrippa sa nuque d'une main ferme, l'empêchant de se dérober à la caresse. La langue chaude du blond força la barrière de ses lèvres et vint envahir sa bouche sans retenue. Il entreprit de le soumettre dans une caresse sauvage, lui faisant fermer les yeux de bonheur. Ses lèvres furent happées entre celles, plus charnues, qui les malmenaient sans ménagement, des dents venant parfois ajouter au plaisir. Sans en prendre conscience, les mains de Sasuke vinrent s'accrocher au t-shirt du blond, le suppliant muettement de continuer sa douce torture.

A bout de souffle, Naruto se sépara de lui et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire sadique venant éclairer ses traits :

\- Dis-moi, Sasuke … Est-ce que tu sais retenir tes gémissements ?

« Hein ? »

Les yeux ronds et la mine rougit par leur échange bouillant, Sasuke lui jeta un regard de total incompréhension. Son sourire s'élargissant, et sans décrocher un instant son regard du sien, Naruto lâcha sa nuque et agrippa d'une main rude l'entrejambe à sa portée, récoltant un hoquet douloureux et choqué. Aussitôt, la main sèche de l'Uchiha vint saisir celle du blond, bloquant tout mouvement dans une étreinte cuisante. Le regard dur, il souffla d'un ton sans appel :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pense mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, usuraitonkachi !

\- Tu as peur ?

Peur ? Evidemment qu'il avait peur ! Ils étaient dans un cinéma ! Ce genre de comportement était inadmissible, il faudrait être fou pour faire ça dans un endroit pareil. Mais sa fierté n'admettrait jamais d'avouer ça en ces termes, aussi, il rétorqua en jetant un regard autour d'eux :

\- On n'est pas seuls, c'est …. C'est dégueulasse.

\- Pas dégueulasse non, reprit le blond, c'est excitant.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une luxure sans pareil, visiblement bien décidé à entrer sur ce terrain glissant. Le brun écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant le visage du blond se rapprocher du sien et ne fit rien pour empêcher cette bouche si tentante de venir à nouveau se fondre dans la sienne. Le gout de son amant explosa dans sa bouche en même temps que son odeur enivrait ses sens, le laissant fébrile et désireux d'en avoir plus.

Plus détendu, il laissa la main de Naruto sortir de son emprise et se reposer timidement sur son endroit sensible. La main hâlée le caressa doucement à travers le tissu de son short, laissant d'agréables frissons parcourir son corps au grès des va-et-vient qu'il lui offrait. Dans un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres, Naruto lâcha sa bouche. Libéré, il inspira à pleins poumons et émit un lourd soupir tremblant.

Ses dernières réserves s'évanouir finalement lorsque, d'une voix rauque et brûlante, le blond souffla à son oreille :

\- Laisse toi faire … Et tu pourras ensuite me faire subir tout ce que tu voudras.

La virilité du brun se contracta pendant qu'un pauvre gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge, amenant un sourire sur le visage du blond. Il savait bien ce que tout ça voulait dire. Naruto n'avait jamais accepté d'être en « dessous » pendant leurs ébats. Préférant toujours dominer l'autre, le soumettre à ses désirs ou le frustrer sur les siens et s'amuser de le voir chanceler sous ses caresses mêlant dureté et tendresse. Alors cette proposition était plus qu'alléchante.

Voyant le regard charbon briller d'une nouvelle lueur, le sourire du blond s'étira un peu plus. Confiant, il fit glisser sa main sur la nouvelle bosse qu'il sentit à travers le tissu du short, s'amusant de la voir s'éveiller peu à peu à la seule pensée de cette proposition.

Se collant un peu plus à lui, Naruto vint mordiller l'oreille à sa portée :

\- Tu vas voir… Tu vas adorer …

\- C'est franchement une mauvaise idée…

La phrase avait été soufflée dans un murmure, peu sûr lui-même de ses dires. Essayant de se détendre, il sentit la langue brûlante et humide du blond se promener le long de son cou, le faisant frémir. L'air conditionné de la salle lâcha un souffle sur le sillon humide laissé par sa langue, accentuant son frisson.

D'une main habile, Naruto se glissa d'une geste souple sous le tissu. Il s'amusa à palper la prisonnière du bout des doigts, la pressant par moment, observant d'un œil ravi le visage du brun se contracter, sa lèvre inférieure disparaître sous ses dents alors qu'il étouffait un soupir. Les yeux charbons balayèrent à nouveau la salle, inquiets, s'assurant que personne ne soupçonnait quoique ce soit.

Sans prévenir, la main sur son membre l'empoigna et entreprit un long va et vient appuyé. En réponse, ses dents s'enfoncèrent plus durement dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se plissant sous ses sourcils froncés.

La chaleur monta dans son bas ventre pendant que la main rêche et masculine s'occupait à le caresser fermement de toute sa longueur. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra pour adoucir sa respiration, calmant le souffle ardent qu'il laissait s'échapper. Naruto scruta la moindre de ses réactions d'un œil lubrique en se léchant les lèvres, s'amusant à accentuer ou adoucir ses caresses sans aucune logique, le laissant à sa merci.

Une pression sur son membre se fit plus intense, l'obligeant à lâcher un lourd gémissement incontrôlé. Satisfait, Naruto étira un sourire et le porta à son oreille :

\- Tu arrives bien à te contrôler, dis-moi … Je suis surpris.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux à demi, sa gorge se contractant en avalant difficilement sa salive. Sans cesser ses mouvements, Naruto passa sa langue sur le léger duvet de son oreille en grognant :

J'ai bien envie de te tester.

L'estomac du brun se tordit douloureusement, à la fois excité et effrayé par la menace. Un pouce large imprima des mouvements appuyés sur sa hauteur, accentuant la chaleur qui grondait en lui. Sa main agrippa le fauteuil lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant venir quémander les siennes. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Sasuke se jeta sur elles comme un noyé hors de l'eau, cherchant déjà sa langue pour libérer son plaisir dans cet antre brûlant.

Comprenant son besoin, Naruto intensifia le baiser, caressant avidement la langue du brun de la sienne pendant que sa main continuait à lui faire perdre pied. Des soupirs gorgés d'envie s'échappèrent de leur bouche pour venir se perdre dans celle de l'autre.

Les doigts sauvages se pressèrent durement sur lui, accrochant son souffle. Son cœur rata un battement.

D'un geste vif et désespéré, Sasuke agrippa d'une main la nuque du blond. Il étouffa ses gémissements de plaisir dans leur baiser, se gorgeant du grognement qu'il reçu en réponse, alors que ses hanches commençaient à se mouvoir d'elle-même à la rencontre de l'autre.

Calmant un peu les mouvements de sa main, Naruto rompit le baiser et souffla contre ses lèvres, ses pupilles ancré dans les siennes :

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Les yeux mi-clos et brumeux de Sasuke le fixèrent avec envie et besoin. Ils faisaient une erreur, ils allaient se faire prendre. Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir continuer.

Un doigt repassa sur le haut de son membre, le faisant gémir faiblement.

Le regard trouble s'accrocha aux yeux sauvages et, dans une longue plainte excitante, il hocha lentement la tête négativement en mordillant sa lèvre.

« Ne t'arrête pas… »

Etirant un sourire vainqueur et carnassier, Naruto captura sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla tout en effectuant un mouvement plus brusque. Sasuke se cambra dans un gémissement plaintif, avant de voir le sourire du blond disparaître.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant aussitôt pourquoi il avait soudainement arrêté tout mouvement.

Avec horreur, il vit le visage de son amant descendre entre ses jambes. D'instinct, il attrapa ses cheveux, prêt à le tirer en arrière en soufflant un « Non ! » autoritaire. Dans un sourire carnassier, Naruto endura la douleur et referma sans retenu sa bouche sur la virilité tendu de son amant.

En se sentant ainsi prisonnier dans ce délicieux cocon humide, Sasuke ne put empêcher un gémissement douloureux de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. D'instinct, il amena son poing à sa bouche et le mordit de toute ses forces, étouffant la plainte de plaisir qu'il allait émettre, pendant que sa seconde main tirée vivement sur les cheveux blond.

Une langue humide passa sur lui, caressant toute sa hauteur dans une langueur toute calculée, l'aspirant parfois entre ses lèvres charnues. De plaisir, Sasuke en ferma les yeux. Naruto entendit sa respiration se hacher et sentit ses membres se crisper tandis qu'il le prenait en bouche, l'incitant à continuer.

Sasuke laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le fauteuil rouge, se gorgeant de ces sensations qu'il aimait tant en mordant toujours le poing porté à sa bouche. A travers le vacarme assourdissant de la scène diffusée sur l'écran, il put distinguer les délicieux bruits de succion sur lui, et les doux râles que laissait échapper son amant par moment, faisant écho sur son membre dans de petites vibrations toutes plus savoureuses les unes que les autres.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Naruto accéléra vivement le rythme. Sa bouche allait et venait durement sur lui, sa main agrippant ses bourses d'une poigne ferme, le crispant dans un plaisir douloureux. Il agrippa les cheveux blonds à deux mains et rejeta la tête en arrière :

\- Haannn !...

 _« Merde !_ »

Il sentit son visage rougir de honte et de plaisir, priant de toutes ses forces pour que personne n'ait entendu. D'instinct, il se força à tousser, se donnant une excuse valable en cas de doute.

Le sourire qu'il sentit s'étirer sur lui le fit enrager. Il voulu lancer un regard noir et meurtrier à son amant mais, lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il ne tomba que sur les ceux remplies d'amour et de défis qui le fixèrent, amusé.

Sasuke détailla son visage, ce regard embué de désir, le rouge de ces joues striées, cette peau caramel au goût divin, cette bouche qui s'ouvre sur lui pour lui offrir toute ces délicieuses sensations. A cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans une plainte.

Attrapant le col de son t-shirt d'une main, il le cala entre ses dents et le mordit de toute ses forces, avant de prendre une longue inspiration par le nez.

Il avait envie de jouir, terriblement. Ces sensations exquises, cette vue gourmande, cette pression à la fois délicieuse et frustrante, cette façon d'être aspirer à l'intérieur de cette cavité brûlante, les râles et bruits de succion qui venaient chatouiller son oreille… il n'en pouvait plus.

Naruto le comprit rapidement et, avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il libéra son amant de son emprise et amena sa bouche jusqu'à ses lèvres. Aussitôt, le brun entoura sa nuque de ses bras et plongea avidement dans sa bouche, gémissant en sentant la main dure et rêche du blond reprendre place sur lui, entretenant son érection.

Leurs langues entamèrent une lutte sans merci, vibrantes des sons de plaisirs qu'ils noyèrent tour à tour dans la bouche de l'autre.

Cassant le baiser à contre cœur, Naruto grogna sauvagement en se séparant de lui, mordant à pleine dent dans la lèvre rougie. Son souffle rapide et fiévreux balaya le visage opalin, lui laissant jauger de son degré d'excitation. Dans un murmure rauque et électrisant, il grogna :

\- J'ai envie de toi…

\- Hmmm…

Sasuke se sentit idiot une seconde de ne même pas réussir à répondre mais le blond, trop occupé à lui prodiguer son plaisir d'une main ne se rendit compte de rien. Il se lécha les lèvres, avala sa salive, et répondit fébrilement :

\- Moi aussi…

\- Ici ?

Sasuke sembla hésiter un instant, exposant l'idée dans sa tête de plusieurs façons possibles, avant de voir le sourire moqueur du blond. Quel idiot… Bien sur que non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ici, et Naruto le savait très bien. Il s'amusait encore de le voir perdre toute sa raison, remplacer par l'envie irrésistible de le sentir en lui.

\- Je t'avais dis que tu aimerais…

\- Fer-… ! hmm… me là.

Merde, c'était beaucoup trop bon. Les mots furent tués avant même d'avoir la chance de s'échapper, remplacés par des souffles et des gémissements incontrôlables. Fermant les yeux sous la pression, il sentit la langue du blond lécher ses lèvres :

\- Si tu arrive à te retenir jusqu'à la maison, je te ferais tout ce que tu veux…

\- Hmmmm…

La promesse avait de quoi faire rêver. Rien que d'imaginer ce corps nu se presser contre le sien, cette bouche, ces dents, cette langue parcourir sans entrave la totalité de son corps avant de le sentir prendre place enfin en lui, le comblant entièrement. Il aurait pu jouir rien qu'à cette vision.

Ouvrant difficilement un œil, le brun passa sa main sur la joue de son amant. La caresse se fit tendre, et c'est avec ce même élan qu'il souffla affectueusement dans un sourire sincère :

\- Tu aime me torturer, hein ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

Le toisant d'un regard froid et sadique, contrastant avec celui aimant qu'il soumettait, Naruto le caressa durement, le faisant trembler de tous ses membres. Agrippant à nouveau la nuque du blond, il étouffa son gémissement de plaisir entre ses lèvres et le laissa le dévorer à nouveau.

Curieux, il passa une main sur l'entrejambe de son amant et sourit en constatant que ce petit jeu l'avait bien éveillé lui aussi. Il pressa, joueur, la bosse d'un geste ferme et sourit en sentant le blond grogner dans le baiser, le rendant plus violent. Vengeur, ce dernier serra brutalement sa main sur le membre prisonnier et relâcha ses lèvres au même moment, l'empêchant de se dérober :

\- Haan … ! Merde !

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent en même temps que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le fauteuil, sa tête se rejetant en arrière dans un sifflement douloureux. Sa respiration se fit erratique, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. En cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait plus que cette main rude et incontrôlable qui le mettait en pièces, ce souffle brûlant qui lui balayait brutalement le visage, cette odeur musqué d'homme qui emplissait tous ses sens et cette bouche divine qui vint ravager la sienne avant de venir mordre sans retenu son cou tendu. Tout son corps se contracta et entre deux soupirs douloureux, Sasuke réussit à murmurer, tremblant :

\- Naruto … Je vais – hm !

Sadique, Naruto ancra ses yeux dans ceux embués lui faisant face et frôla ses lèvres de sa bouche gourmande, avant de demander :

\- Tu veux que je te libère tout de suite ?

Plissant douloureusement les yeux, Sasuke mordit ses lèvres et hocha vivement la tête, acquiesçant muettement. Dans un sourire charmeur, Naruto passa son pouce sur le haut de son membre, le marquant de cercles appuyés, et souffla :

\- Tu le veux avec ma main ? Ou comme ça…

Le regard charbon s'accrocha à la langue du blond qui passait sensuellement sur ses lèvres pleines, comprenant la question muette. Il en gémit d'anticipation, désirant plus que jamais que cette bouche revienne prendre place sur lui. Naruto s'amusa de voir les yeux cruellement demandeur du brun ne pas lâcher sa bouche une seule seconde. Dans un dernier sourire, il souffla contre ses lèvres :

\- D'accord …

Avant de venir refermer ses lèvres sur le membre tendu. Sasuke se mordit la langue durement, étouffant le cri de plaisir brut qu'il allait laisser échapper. La bouche se fit sauvage, la langue s'enroulant sans retenu autour de lui, des dents venant parfois s'ajouter au plaisir sans lui laisser la moindre chance d'anticiper. Ses hanches voulurent s'enfoncer un peu plus dans cet antre bouillant, mais les mains fermes de Naruto ne lui laissèrent aucun choix de mouvements. Il ne fallu que quelques aller retour pour qu'enfin il sente le dernier pallier du plaisir exploser violemment.

D'un geste brut, il tira sur les mèches blondes à sa portée et plaqua son autre main sur sa bouche pour y enfermer son cri, pendant que son corps tremblait durement sous le plaisir, se crispant. Son torse se souleva frénétiquement, sa respiration hachée et haletante accentuant les râles qu'il s'efforçait de contenir. Laissant la vague de chaleur le clouer à son siège, il rejeta vivement la tête en arrière et se libéra dans un profond gémissement rauque.

Après un ou deux va et vient en douceur, Naruto le libéra de son emprise. Il glissa une dernière fois sa main sur sa longueur, offrant au brun la sensation grisante d'une caresse de trop sur son membre sensible.

Revenant peu à peu du monde délicieux de l'orgasme, Sasuke ouvrit un œil brumeux. Il vit son amant replacer son short correctement avant de se rassoir à ses côtés, passant sa main à l'arrière de son crane dans une moue douloureuse. Inquiet, il le questionna d'un regard, auquel le blond répondit simplement :

\- Tu m'as tiré les cheveux comme un malade.

La culpabilité rongea son cœur. Sa bouche se tordant dans une expression peinée, il murmura un petit :

\- Désolé.

Auquel son blond ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Toujours affalé contre le fauteuil, Sasuke tendit un bras las et entoura la nuque doré pour le rapprocher de lui. Inspirant à nouveau cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et entama un mouvement doux et sensuel. Naruto ferma les yeux, laissant le brun caresser sa langue dans une étreinte moelleuse. Sasuke lui offrit un long baiser tendre et amoureux, dans lequel le blond se sentie fondre.

Naruto sentit la main blanche plonger dans ses cheveux, caressant doucement l'épiderme blessé avant que sa bouche ne le libère. Les yeux mi-clos, il observa son amant lui sourire :

\- Merci.

Faussement modeste, Naruto se replaça sur son siège, fit un geste de la main l'air de rien et répondit :

\- Bah, ne me remercie pas. C'est normal.

\- En quoi ce serait normal ? Demande le brun, dans un sourire amusé mais perplexe.

\- Simplement parce que je t'aime.

Les iris charbons s'ouvrirent un peu plus grand, surpris. Il ne put empêcher un sourire aimant venir étirer ses lèvres fines, plissant les yeux de bonheur. Naruto l'imita, comprenant que cette expression de tendresse signifiait à elle seule un sincère « moi aussi ». Reportant vaguement son attention sur l'écran face à eux, il reprit :

\- Mais t'as une dette envers moi, maintenant.

\- Moui, je sens bien que tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide. Susurra le brun en pressant sa main contre le membre durcit de son amant, appréciant de récolter un râle rauque et douloureux.

\- Pas ici.

Une lueur de défis éclairant les yeux onyx, Sasuke appuya plus franchement sur son entre-jambe et fit vibrer sa voix contre la peau de son cou :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Sa langue gouttant la peau dorée, il observa la gorge du blond trembler sous ses mots alors qu'une main venait caresser ses mèches noires :

\- Avec ce que je vais te faire, je suis sûr que tu n'arriveras jamais à t'empêcher de crier.

\- Vantard.

\- Oh, tu crois ?

Les doigts hâlés se resserrèrent sur son crâne, le tirant vivement en arrière par une poignée de cheveux. Sasuke scruta le visage de son amant se pencher vers lui et ferma les yeux dans un réflexe, attendant son baiser. Il sentit ses lèvres le frôler dans une caresse à peine visible, ne lui laissant que la frustration de ne pas avoir de contact. Sasuke tenta d'attraper cette bouche tentante mais Naruto se déroba, amenant son amant à grogner, insatisfait. Le regard brillant, il murmura contre sa bouche :

\- Suis-moi, et on verra.

Plus rien.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et constata que la place à ses côtés était vide. Observant les alentours, il comprit que son amant était déjà en train de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière. L'enfoiré… Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le brun allait le suivre. Rien que pour le principe, Sasuke devrait rester la jusqu'à la fin de la séance et laisser le blond se démerder tout seul avec son problème !

Mais… Faire ça reviendrait à se priver de bien des plaisirs.

Et il n'avait pas rêvé : il lui avait bien promis d'échanger les rôles ! Quoique, même dans l'autre sens, c'était toujours divinement bon alors…

« Et puis merde ! Au diable les principes ».

Sans une hésitation de plus, Sasuke se leva d'un bond de son siège et quitta la salle de cinéma, bien décidé à continuer cette chaude entrevue en privée.

* * *

Et voilà ! :)

Plus de 6 000 mots … et bah ! Je confirme, ça m'avait rudement manqué de ne plus écrire sur mes deux petits shinobi adorés !

J'espère que vous avez trouvez ma petite histoire aussi agréable a lire que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :) (Bien sûr, une petite review serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Prenez quelques minutes pour me donner votre impression s'il vous plait, vous n'imaginez pas a quel point ce petit geste peut faire plaisir à l'auteur ! :) )

Merci à vous !


End file.
